A spell+A Were-Wolf+A Goth=*Cough*P*Cough*...
by RedVampirySlayerDev.HunterS
Summary: *Cough*M*Cough*m/m*Cough*P*Cough* relationships, *Cough*R*Cough* misuse of *Cough*E*Cough* magic, *Cough*G*Cough* slaying, a spell gone wrong that will eventually…
1. A spell+A Were-Wolf+A Goth= Part 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Open for suggestion" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "By: VHS …………" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Fandom: Crossover BWoC/BtVS/LP/HP" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Pairing: M/T, C/A, H/X, R/O" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Rating: Pg-13"   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Disclaimer: BWoC, BtVS and HP don't belong to me, they have their *~*~*~*~*…rightful owners. I'm just playing with them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Summary: A spell + A Were-Wolf + A Goth = …" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Warning: This story contains *Cough***_M_***Cough*m/m*Cough***_P_***Cough* *~*~*~*~*…f/f*Cough***_R_***Cough*relationships, misuse*Cough***_E_***Cough* of magic, *~*~*~*~*… slaying, and a delicious spell gone wrong that will eventually … a 9 *~*~*~*~*…*Cough***_G_***Cough* month …                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* PART 1 *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* 11:00 pm*~*~*~*~*

            It was a murky and rainy night in Pleasant Ville and it looked like it had been raining for a while. For most of the ignorant residents of Pleasant Ville it was just a normal thunderstorm but for one Mer. J. Dingle it meant something more, something that could probably affect his well being in the future. Mer knew perfectly well that night looked like no other, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to voice out his inner fears, afraid that they might come true. He knew that the uncaring and cold rain had almost flooded the streets that now looked like rivers. The coldness and dampness of the rainstorm seemed like what a newborn child would feel outside its mother's womb.

            The streets were empty; no one was crazy and stupid enough to walk in the pouring rain, not even Pleasant Ville's were-hero, Tommy Dawkins.

            The habitants of such houses were either asleep or weren't even home. There was a street in particular, in it one house stood from the rest. It was the only one whose occupant was worrying about the super natural parts of Pleasant Ville, the ones that Were-Tommy fought while he pretended that he wasn't strong enough and kept playing Tommy's cheerleader. An occupant that was going frenetic with worry because he couldn't find an answer to what he was worrying. Mer even went and talked to Alistair, when he knew that his arch nemesis was back in town. The only thing that Mer got for his troubles was that Alistair had only wanted to grope him, so that made Mer beat up Alistair for being a pervert. Even though Mer didn't knew what was wrong he had a gut feeling that something was wrong and was about to happen.

            Inside a semi lighted bedroom there was a young man who was silently sitting on his bed. The young man wasn't moving very much except for his gasping breaths of air. Even though he was taking frantic gasps of air, his pale features somehow seemed emotionless. After finally calm down, he begun to look calm on the outside but if one were to look in his shinny blue orbs one would see different emotions …

            The young man was worrying about his mental sanity because he had never felt that way before. About three weeks ago his emotions begun to get out of control, the first time he had noticed this was when his younger sister had called him "Freaker" like she usually did. But, he didn't reacted like he usually did like he didn't cared, instead he begun to cry like crazy. When this had happened "Becky" had felt so ashamed of herself for treating her brother that way that afterwards she stopped calling him freaker and was actually trying to be nice. The second time it happened was when the pervert Alistair had wanted to cope a feel and he had gotten angrier that he had ever gotten before. He had left Alistair in the hospital for a whole week. 

Now, that Mer was thinking about it, his strange mood swings had begun two weeks after Tommy and he … He didn't wanted to think about it because if he did then he would remember in what condition he had been back then, when he had been in denial. Even though it had been a month and a half since it had happened he still couldn't believe it. The next day after it had happened he had felt enraged … he was enraged at the injustice of the world but most of his entire situation. After it had happened he wasn't sure if he was glad or sad that he just remembered something's.

Unfortunately, the young man also remembered why he got smashed and why he had made so many bad choices when he soon found out about his calling. At the time he had believe that the choices that he had made had been the right ones, but fortunately was there to nock some sense into him, literally speaking. One night, he just got tired of TnT's abuse that he had begun to beat them but had been stopped by the wolfed out Tommy. At first, there had been kicks and punches, but was over as soon as Tommy begun to talk some sense into Mer. Soon Mer had realized how bloodthirsty and vengeful he had become and that was what had lead him to do another stupid thing. He had been so caught up in self-pity thinking that no one would pick up the shattered pieces that he had brushed off Tommy. The bad thing that had leaded him to do the wrong choices had been his uncontrolled rage. Now, after he had shown his destiny, now he acted before thinking about the consequences of his actions.

After Mer's second encounter with were-Tommy after beating up TnT, he had felt emotionally drained. At that time Mer had felt so emotionally dead to the world that he had decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Fortunately, all of that was in the past now, unfortunately Mer's dreams wouldn't let him be. So that was why the young man was awake.

Mer's pale, muscled body was glistering with his sweat. He was shirtless and his sweat drops were rolling from his now perfectly sculptured body. The light that was coming from the candle made his sweaty body glow a light bluish color. His long dark hair was a mess and it seemed as wet as his body. Now, his features and body showed no expression from his inner conflict by years of practice. This was a lovely specimen of a manly man. He had liquid mysterious eyes, eyes that seemed that they could look into your soul. His hair was long and black and the roots were already showing his shiny blond hair that shone even in the Lair's dense light. His skin was a pailish blue; he had recently acquired two ring piercings on his left eyebrow and three on the right and had a delicious new scent that Tommy's wolf appreciated. The piercings that stood out the most were the two that were on the left corner of his lower lip. To anybody else, the piercings just meant that it was a fashion statement or that he was just a rebellious youth, but for Mer it was a way for him to not lose too much energy when he cast's big spells.

The young man was still thinking about nothing and everything. He was desperately trying to calm down the storm of emotions that were raging inside his head. For a moment he smiled as he had remembered that Tommy once told him, "Mer, your head is so clustered it's a zoo in there." This small happy memory had faded but only to be replaced by … Even after all this time the young man didn't wanted to think about his last encounter with the only one that knew about his destiny, the one encounter that had changed his life and had made him into an even worse freak than Tommy Dawkins.

Thoughts of his destiny, his lost watcher was swirling in his head, making a whirlwind of emotions that he didn't wanted to face. When Mer thought about what had happened to his watcher, this time he wasn't feeling anger or fear, but he was feeling shame. The young man was feeling shame because of his cowardness when he had let someone that cared for him, down. Why did it happen to him? Why was he even chosen in the first place? Why not someone that deserved such power and responsibility, like Tommy, Tommy, the one that had managed to tame the wolf. When he experience the changes that came with being the slayer, Mer got overwhelmed by his new found strength that he had decided to fight his bullies and later on he had become one.

The young man was questioning his destiny, his past, his life, himself, but most important of all his common sense. The angst ridden young man always questioned his destiny. He didn't felt worthy of being a Chosen One, especially when he had let his watcher down by getting her killed. It seemed that what happened to his watcher, the memory always smothered his soul, always suffocating him with guilt. Life, at first he had been tired of life, he had been tired of fighting to see another day until … The worst part of his life had been when he had lost his watcher, but the most horrible part that he remembered was witnessing his watcher's death. He was remembering as he was listening to the now light rainfall, the passing thunder and the wind outside of the lair.

The events that had transpired after his watcher's demise had happened I such a way that had managed to touch a nerve. The thing that had shocked him the most was that Tommy had fought "Taquitos" and won the fight. But, if Wolfed out Tommy hadn't been there then he would have died by "Kakistos" hand. After that he had been too angry because he hadn't been the one to avenge his watcher's death. So, he escaped Tommy's questions and went somewhere to find and beat up TnT. By then, something in him had moved and had motivated some kind of understanding, unfortunately he hadn't known if it had been a positive or a negative one, but it had been the later. In other words he had seen both sides of the coin and had realized that he had chosen the wrong path of his life. It was too bad that he had to get knocked on his ass to see what he had been doing was would actually lead him nowhere good but emptiness and evilness.

It was true that he had been feeling pretty empty, especially when he had ditched his only good friend's that were willing to be seen with him, Tommy, Lori, Stacy, his internet buddies **_"_**red vampiry slayer_107@yahoo.com**_,"_** _"_SSJGoku2000@yahoo.com_,"_ so he could stay up all night to mug and stake vampires, but at least evil had accepted his emptiness and his homicidal ways of dealing with something's like TnT. To him the coolest thing about being the bad guys was that there weren't any rules, unlike Tommy that was even afraid of being seen. Now that he was a good guy again, he would also now see the good things in life as well.

After several possible answers to all of his unspoken questions, he pressed the back of his head against the clothed wall. He was amazed on how clear the events were still impregnated in his memories even thought he had been reasonably hysterical at the time. At first, it had been impossible to avoid thinking about, but his _"Guilty Conscience"_ had never let him forget. Another reason that didn't allowed him to forget was that he had felt an eerie feeling that there was something important that he had missed. He had tried to remember what it had been until he almost went crazy by just thinking about it. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing he could do because it was all in the past now, or was it…

A month had passed by, but even so he begun to get sick two weeks ago. It had been a normal week for Mer, but he had that weird gut feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, and not just by the fact that he had felt sick for two weeks. Then again, whom the fuck was he to judge his instincts wrong, he was the damm vampire slayer, that was who he was and not just any slayer, but the one that had fucked up the slayer system for those watchers whom seemed to have a stick stuck up their English channel.

He was desperately trying to think about something else, so this is why now he was looking around the lair at his new things. Now, he had new books, more ingredients for his spell casting, a new fridge so he could store his samples of different vampires blood, dragon's blood, Alien's blood, and more DNA samples from other creatures. He smiled when he remembered how shocked he had been when he heard that there was many breed's of vampire's, as well as were-wolfs. As he was remembering good things, he found himself once again remembering the worst mistakes of his life. He kept torturing himself when he kept remembering the days of the "faith"ful events that had changed his life forever. He still thought that those changes had been for the worst because when he finally got the power that he had always wanted he had abused it. He couldn't help to think about the "What If's."

At the moment, Mer was just sitting on his bed; he looked submissive to what was happening outside his head. Outside the lair there was a woman being mugged, there was a dog crossing the streets and then being hit by a fast sports car. The impact had made the dead carcass of the dog hit the mugger instantly killing him; the mugger pulled the trigger and killed the woman. The driver of the car crashed into a house because the dog smashed the window. It only meant one thing, "This was just the beginning of the end."

Meanwhile inside Mer's head, he was now debating with himself whether he should tell his friends who he was now or not. If he did told them then, what would his friend's reaction be? The unspoken questions echoed through his tormented mind over and over. Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer to his own unspoken question and was even afraid that the answer was a negative one. At first, he had frowned because he didn't want to think of his destiny as something horrible, like Tommy always complained, but maybe as a gift from beyond, a deadly gift that he wanted to protect his friend's from. How can you tell someone else the reason that he had never told them was because he was afraid that they'd get hurt because of him? He was still shocked that he went as psycho as Faith in the BtVS series. Mer also found it disturbing that indeed there was a blond Vampiry slayer in California, but he isn't Buffy. Finally, Mer concluded that Josh Wheldon was the devil? What would happen to him now? What would happen to Chester and Ron? If Ron, the second slayer was still alive then the BtVS wasn't always right? Did Chester and Ron even knew about the BtVS series? How was he going to tell them?

There were so many things that flew around Mer's head like bloodthirsty mosquitoes wanting to bite … wanting to draw blood. Like everything negative in his life, he just whisked them away, pretending they were nothing. The past events had eventually cut through his stoical exterior. He had been holding back the tears for several minutes, but now after a while the tears begun to flow freely down his pale cheeks. He sigh and laid back on his bed buried his face on his pillow and continued to cry silently until he fell asleep.

While he was sleeping, every now and then Mer's eyebrow would stitch and his hands would squeeze his bed sheets, making his hands into fists. It seemed that his dreams were not pleasant and were plagued by his non-existing home-life and his destiny. In his dreams, he always seemed to relieve his most painful and shameful antics when he had become the slayer. In his dreams he …

*~*~*~*~* Dream     *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* Sequence *~*~*~*~*

Mer was dreaming and in his dreams he was in his Lair. As he was sitting on his unmade bed, he was carefully applying shoplifted make up. Even though he didn't needed to steel because his parents gave him an allowance, he still did it anyways just for the trill. His parents had never question where he spent his time or even anything about his life. Mer's parent's only worked and gave Mer and Becky money. The only one in his family that bitched and complained about his wardrobe was Becky. The only one that talked to him with friendship and sincerity had been when his imaginary friend had come back. Mer begun to see Vince since he had found out that he was very, very strong. "Mer, this isn't right, that place is bad for you. You might get hurt," Vince had tried to talk his best friend into not going out.

"Relax Vince, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, now," Mer smugly told Vince. After checking and making sure that the make up wasn't noticeable, he then got up and walked out of the lair, knowing perfectly well that his parents were out of the city. He was going to his favorite nightclub and not even Vince was going to stop him from going. His favorite nightclub wasn't "The Factory" were all of the students went, but he went to an exclusive underground Goth nightclub called "Mordante" that was outside of the city limits. He had went to the nightclub "Mordante" when he had felt lonely but hadn't went because Tommy needed him and now he was going there because Tommy had to do so family bonding.

Inside the nightclub "Mordante" he begun to drink and danced with everyone that threw themselves at him. He felt like he was finally accepted, like he was in a family when he was hanging out with his Goth friends. Some friends that drank a lot of alcohol, smoked weed, took pills, do crack and other things. Mer only closed the club when it closed at 2:00 am, when he was completely smashed, or had found a good "fuck buddy" as Vince had once told him. Fortunately for him, he did manage to find himself in somebody's bed instead of his own empty one. His sister sometimes stayed in one of her many friends' house or sometimes she would throw the pajama parties herself. The only reason that Mer even knew about his kid sister's pajama parties was because she would yell at him to not go into the house while her friend's were in it. When he begun to walk out of the nightclub, he wasn't prepared to find that the scenery had changed to one that he hadn't been expecting on seeing …

He had been expecting on seeing an empty and cold street; instead he was now inside an old fashion looking library. After a while of expecting the place he had come to a realization that indeed it wasn't a library, but a room that contained many books and it looked too sophisticated and expensive looking to be just a plain library, it looked so … Victorian to Mer. The books looked very ancient but the rest of the room sort of looked new. In the corner of the room there was a big red couch. There, sitting on the couch was a strange lady that looked like she wasn't from America, the lady somewhat between 30 and 35 years of age. The woman was wearing big, thick glasses with black frames. Her clothes looked tweedy and old fashion in an English sort and the colors of her clothes were a dull brown and beige.

Suddenly and without warning, the old woman spoke to the dazed and confused young man. Her old voice seems to reach him. "Since the beginning of time, in each generation there always has been a **_"Chosen One"_** … a Slayer, a Vampire Slayer is "Chosen" before he/she are born. The slayers are chosen by the PTB (Power's that Be). He/She is born with super, abnormal, inhuman strength and fighting skills that will help make the slayer take a stand against evildoers and darkness," She had a very British accent. When she noticed the young man's confusion she continued. "When one slayer dies, another one gets called to take his/her place. Mr. Dingle, you have been chosen," She simply told him.

At first, Mer had looked a bit confused and had even been confused, but then he got angry, he was thinking more along the lines that all of that was just a big joke. "You're saying all of this because you think I'm your slayer. What do you think I am … stupid or something, did Alistair hire you to pull this trick on me? Well, I'm sorry to burst your drugged induce bubble lady, but we "NORMAL" people don't live in our dreams like Alistair," Mer said. He was still angry with Alistair when he had turned him invisible and the worst part had been that Alistair was using Mer's real magic power against him. "I am not the Vampire Slayer and furthermore I think that Alistair should shove this stupid story up his …" Mer's rant was interrupted by the British woman.

"Come with me," she calmly said to Mer. It seemed that the woman had dealt with stubborn teens her whole life. Soon they were walking out of the British woman's apartment right into …

The strangest thing was that as soon as they walked out of the apartment, they were now walking in a graveyard. They had been walking around until they had stopped in front of a grave. They waited until, at first, it looked the earth was opening up and a weird looking person that needed serious dental work and plastic surgery crawled out of it. This had shocked Mer, to say the last, but the shock passed in a second. When Mer, had first seen the deformed creature he was suddenly glad that Tommy wasn't around.

Mer had been feeling odd, even before anything had even crawled out of the grave. The weird feeling that he had was because he could actually feel it's presence, or at least that was what his watcher had told him. Soon, he gripped the wooden stake that the British woman had given to him once they had left the apartment. The only reason that Mer had decided to follow the woman was because she had told him about what he had been experiencing and had explained things to him about his new found abilities. A week before Mer had met her, something strange had happened to him, now he was as fast, strong and his senses were as super developed as were-Tommy, only without the hair or the doggy bits. The best part was that Mer still looked human but with were-Tommy's abilities.

The first person that the new bloodsucking fledge noticed was a dark haired teen with blond roots. Since the fledge had just risen from it's grave, his hunger had made it attach the young man, his hunger blinding the vamp to notice that it was going to attack a Vampire Slayer. The bloodsucker completely ignored the fact that he could sense some kind of power that the strange dark haired young man was radiating.

Fortunately, Mer had already his stake out and immediately had dusted the attacking vampire. He was still amazed by this turn of events that he couldn't wait to do it again. Now, he knew what Tommy felt when he was fighting the bad guys. It was such a rush to be kicking butt. This time, he was glad that now he had a way to vent some of his anger and hate. He felt anger at his parents because they worked too much, anger at his sister's teasing and complaining, anger at Tommy's many different girlfriends he found each week, and a special hatred at TnT. Now, the only problem was his were-wolf buddy, Tommy. He had to find a way to keep Tommy, Lori and Stacy away from him now that he had an important job to do.

"This is so fucking unbelievable, I can't wait to kick more butt," Mer said while smiling sadistically by the thought that now he could beat the crap out of anything and anybody if he wanted to. So, now that he had decided to avoid his friends, he had decided to get out of the lair and live in an apartment that his watcher had gotten him. While Mer was too busy thinking, not so far away from where Mer and his watcher were, there was somebody watching Mer's actions and was even frowning at the turn of events. The stranger had wanted to see Mer happy, not turn into a bloodthirsty psycho.

It didn't take Mer too long to find the joys of vampire slaying and killing other evil nastiest that roamed his town. He would always enjoy beating up the bags of dust and stealing from them as well. After a while, he was beginning to feel the adrenalin rush when were-Tommy felt when he fought the bad guys. A good thing was that before he dusted the bloodsuckers, Mer would steal from them anything of value, like jewelry, money and sometimes even clothes. Unfortunately, there were also two negative effects after he had fought the bad guys. One, he always got hungry, but the good thing was that he didn't gained weight. Second he got horny. The first time he noticed this was when he had begun to seriously slay the vamps. He just went to the bathroom, stripped and begun to jack off. The next night he just went to his favorite Goth nightclub and found a fuck buddy. It was a good thing that Tommy had kept his promise about keeping his distance. Now, that Mer had experience his first hard on while fighting he had wondered if Tommy had experience the same thing. Unfortunately Mer had never bothered to ask this.

Besides having inhuman strength, Mer also enjoyed the perks of his healing ability. When he was healing, it had felt like someone was tickling him. Tommy had once told him that when he changed he felt a tingly sensation as he transformed and Mer couldn't help but compare Tommy's and his own experiences. The fighting and the healing afterwards made him feel like he got off on that whole experience like any sex session that he had ever had the past week. This was the reason that he never told his watcher of why whenever he returned from patrolling; Mer would always go to his apartment first to take a shower. He was embarrassed because his pants were wet and sticky with his orgasm.

The slaying had been great and the income that came from the slaying was good as well. Mer has a good savings account, with his weekend money that his mother and father gave him, he could safely live without working until he were 25. The bad thing of the deal was that Mer had completely ignored Tommy, Lori and Stacy, his only friends. Even though Mer sometimes missed his friends, Stacy had managed to weird him out. Since Stacy and Tommy had decided to stay friend's, Stacy begun to do strange things. Like in some class activities there were teams of two and Stacy would volunteer both Tommy and Mer. It had seemed like Stacy knew something, something that Tommy and Mer were obviously too blind to see.

Everything had been like that for two months until a very old and powerful vampir had appeared in Mer's life. A vampir named "Kakistos." He had discovered the evil being in his watcher's apartment. When Mer had arrived to the apartment, "Taquitos" was holding his watcher by her neck. Mer's watcher had yelled at him to run, but unfortunately "Taquitos" snapped her neck like a twig. "Taquitos" had killed his watcher in front of his eyes, since his watcher's last words had been to run, he ran. Mer had managed to get away from his watcher's apartment a few block's away, but soon he was surrounded by at least 25 vamps, fortunately for Mer at least most than half of the vampires weren't experience fighter's. By the time he dusted the last bloodsucker, "Kakistos" was already prepared to fight Mer, and begun to fight afterwards. Mer had lost his concentration for a while and that had been enough for "Kakistos" to take the upper hand.  Mer was already tired to fight, just when "Kakistos" was about to give the killing blow the bloodsucker had been taken down by a huge wolf, a wolf that looked very familiar to Mer. Mer had been to shocked to move at first, he just stayed in the same place as the big wolf tears "Taquitos" apart. Mer was now scared at the ferocity of the wolf so he quickly left the scene of the fight. Mer was angry with himself because he had almost gotten killed, but he was even angrier because he had been saved by lassie.

After walking for a while, Mer found that he was almost near the hungry bucket. He was about to go to his apartment when he suddenly spotted TnT. The scenery disappeared and then there's only TnT and Mer. Mer wasn't just physically wounded but his pride had taken a beating as well. All that Mer was interested was in hurting someone, as he had been hurt. Soon T and T were found on the floor, they had passed out from the pain. When Mer was about to stake TnT, even thought they weren't vamps, Tommy, a very naked Tommy, had yelled at him to stop.

"Mer, please tell me what on earth happened to you? Why did you change little buddy? Was it something I did? Please Mer, talk to me, I need you and it's not just because of the wolf or when I need information about a bad you that you accidentally summoned. Mer, ever since you became so cold and distant I have felt that something was missing from me, someone very important in my life. I had realized how important you are to me. I had never thought about how I felt about you because you were always there for me. Now that I could have lost you, I, Mer I…"

Everything became black and Tommy's voice had faded away only to be replaced by Mer's voice. "Why did I left her in the face of danger? Why did I run like that? She was my watcher for fucks sake and I let her down by not saving her. I needed her dammit." Moments later another voice was heard.

"You killed me"

                        "You killed me"

                                                "You killed me"

                                                                        "You killed me"

*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*

For a second time he almost jumped out of bed, just like before, his sleep had been interrupted by his usual nightmare. In the end of his dream, Mer always heard a British voice yelling at him, "You killed me," but two weeks ago the sound of the voice had changed. In the beginning it had been an old British woman's voice, until it changed to a guy's voice. He knew the owner of that voice, but he was still too shocked to care or even think about it properly. For a moment of blind fear his hands immediately grasped his bed sheets for support as he was waiting for the angry beating of his to slow down to a normal beat. As he calmed down, he carefully surveyed his surroundings like he always did after a nightmare. He had always felt confused and disoriented after he woke up.

Mer always felt angry, happy, and sad when he thought about the past. First he had felt relieved because it was just a nightmare, then he felt happy because it was all in the past now. The mistakes that he had made in the past still haunted him and for a moment he feels some trepidation as Mer senses "him" near. Mer had always felt safe and loved near a familiar presence. To Mer that familiar presence had felt like a soft lullaby that always gave his tormented mind a rest from his inner pain. It always gave Mer something to look forward to. Those feelings had always hurtled back the terrifying pieces of his current nightmares, just knowing that he was loved always soothed his distressed senses … Tommy.

When Mer finally calmed down, he cautiously laid back on the shared bed. Mer begun to admire the strong form of his sleeping boy-toy, his lover, and his sleeping boyfriend that was next to him. For a while Mer had resisted the urge to wake Tommy up and to have "him" to hold him until Mer could find a nightmare free sleep, or better yet to make love once again.

After such thoughts had crossed Mer's head, he thought about it and had became overwhelmed with mortification and fear. Mer felt mortified because he felt that he could harm his newfound lover. He still didn't felt worthy enough to be loved by anybody and least of all the one who now became the love of his life … Tommy Dawkins. Lastly, Mer felt pretty badly because sometimes during their lovemaking he was a little to rough and demanding. Now, Mer was pretty worried about Tommy because of what he had read in a story called "Man of Steel, Woman of Kleenex."

Still, Mer didn't wanted to leave Tommy just because of his baseless fears, not after everything that they had went through to get back together. He had been surprised to learn that not only Lori knew what Tommy felt for Mer, but Stacy as well. Stacy and Lori also had made a bet on how long would it take for them to get together. Mer also learned that when Stacy broke up with Tommy, she had hooked up with Lori.  The most shocking news had been that the entire school and town had accepted Tommy and Mer's relationship. Despite the odd happenings in school, he smiled contently at his boyfriend. Mer begun to smile when he remembered how cuddly his Tommy had been with him that late afternoon. Back then, Mer had been the overbearing and challenging one, and Tommy had been happy to obey. For a whole week Tommy had been like a puppy on a short leash. In fact Tommy had been more than good, he had been spoiling Mer ever since they had gotten back together. Right now, Mer was surprised to see that his lover was sound asleep. Mer was just astounded that was why he didn't wanted to wake up his beloved Tommy.

In all of his years Mer would have never imagined that his beloved looked like a cherub while he was sleeping. Most shocking of all was that Mer had never, ever found Tommy asleep at any hour of the night. Whenever he woke up, he found Tommy awake and watching over him. Mer caught Tommy awake, his eyes always gazing devotedly and protectively over Mer as he woke up. It had only been two weeks since they had gotten together and Tommy was already acting like a mother hen just because he had found Mer …

"Maybe I did tired the big guy out," Mer thought as he continued to admire the form of his beloved. Soon the calming image of Tommy had managed to make Mer's nightmare disappear and the Goth Vampire Slayer went back to sleep.

*~*~*~*Mer's New Lair*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~6:00 am. *~ *~*~*~*~*

When he woke up it was already early morning and he could even hear the birds happily chirping away. He then silently cursed himself for falling asleep but his traitorous body had told him otherwise. Even with the sleep that he took, he was still feeling tired.  His beloved Mer had been very sexually demanding yesterday. Now that he was awake, he rested his back against the clothed wall and prepared himself to watch over Mer.

Tommy had begun to watch over his beloved ever since the incident had happened. He had been a worried sick when he had found Mer's unconscious form lying on their new Lair's floor. When this had happened he immediately took his beloved Mer to the E.R. in which Dr. Carter had attended him. Since that day, poor Tommy has been categorized as a Mother hen not only by his friend's and classmates but by the whole E.R. staffing as well.

Tommy immediately had thanked God that Mer only had a small bruise on his forehead. At the time, Tommy had been a little paranoid but he was only worried about Mer's safety at the time. Since then, Tommy had cared less for the world and especially what everybody thought about him. Right now, Mer was the delicate and fragile one that needed his protection. Besides, Tommy felt the need to defend his beloved Mer. Tommy still wasn't aware that his beloved could in fact not only defend himself from humans but with the things that went bump in the night as well. (Ahh, isn't ignorance Bliss) But still, Tommy wasn't totally unaware; the only thing that he knew was that something had changed in Mer and was still changing.

Mer's changing wasn't too much to think about at the moment, right now, Tommy was looking at his beloved's spiky hair, he still couldn't believe that Mer was a natural blond, his pale smooth skin. Tommy always got poetical and the words just seem to flow from his heart …

"Slumber on the safety 

**on the wings of my love,**

**Eternally."******

**"Let my heart**

**keep you warm**

**from the harshness**

**of this cruel world."**

**"My beautiful angel**

**of my hopes and dreams,**

**please …**

**let me watch over you**

**tonight, tomorrow, and forever more."**

(PS. The bloody awful poetry is all mine)


	2. A spell+A Were-Wolf+A Goth= Part 2

Special Note: I'm co-writing this story with Vega Ikari …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "My Beautiful Baby" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "By: VHS …………" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Fandom: Crossover BWoC/BtVS/LP/HP" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Pairing: M/T, C/A, H/X, R/O" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Rating: Pg-13"   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Disclaimer: BWoC, BtVS and HP don't belong to me, they have their *~*~*~*~*…rightful owners. I'm just playing with them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Summary: A spell + A Were-Wolf + A Goth = …" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* "Warning: This story contains *Cough***_M_***Cough*m/m*Cough***_P_***Cough* *~*~*~*~*…f/f*Cough***_R_***Cough*relationships, misuse*Cough***_E_***Cough* of magic, *~*~*~*~*… slaying, and a delicious spell gone wrong that will eventually … a 9 *~*~*~*~*…*Cough***_G_***Cough* month …                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* PART 2 *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* 07:00 am*~*~*~*~*

            When Tommy finally stopped whispering, he continued to watch over Mer whom was sleeping in those moments, or at least that was what Tommy was thinking. Soon, Mer begun to purr as Tommy was stroking Mer's back as if Mer were a cat. "Why do I have the feeling that somebody is watching me," Mer hadn't bothered to even open his eyes and see Tommy's shocked features. He knew that Tommy got confused when he knew that his wolf was confused but had never bothered to ask Mer to clear up his confusion. "I know your doing it Tommy "Lilo E." Dawkins," Mer teasingly said to his beloved puppy. Mer knew that Tommy hated being called by his full name, specially his second name, "Lilo."

            "What if I am, Merton "James P." Dingle."

            When Mer first wakes up, he doesn't move at all, he just let's his slayer senses wonder around the new Lair for a while. Mer did this just in case Tommy was awake and was starring at him like his sweet puppy always did. Also like always his beloved Tommy had never questioned on how Mer knew that his lover was awake if he didn't even opened his eyes. Tommy had never asked, he was just thinking that maybe it was some strange "Goth" thing.

            A few moments later, Tommy held his beloved natural blond in his arms as said blond opened his eyes. Tommy was still resting his back against the wall, while Mer was contently snuggled along the wolf's right side. Mer's head was resting on Tommy's shoulder and had one leg flung over his puppy's hip, for Tommy this seemed like a sexy way of waking up. Tommy always enjoyed his morning when Mer accompanied him in bed and anywhere.

            Oh, yeas indeed, mornings were a favorite part of Tommy's day as Mer looked at him with his blue eyes. Tommy could never stop the smile that would always form on his face whenever Mer looked at him in that special way that made Tommy's heart beat faster. Fred slowly reached out with his left hand to caress Mer's pale and smooth check. As Tommy touch Mer's skin, it excited his heart more. Tommy's heart was always racing and it seemed that it might burst out of his chest whenever he touched, saw or smelled his beloved mate, Mer.

            Tommy leisurely run his left hand over the smooth, silky, pale flesh that rested above Mer's cheekbone. Mer smiled by Tommy's soft touch and wordlessly leaned in. At first, it was a kind hearted contact and later it became more. Soon their tongues were frolicking and teasing each other, hands were wondering well-known territory and favored parts, and bodies were writhing n sync.

*~*~*~*~* An hour and *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*1/2Later …   *~*~*~*~*

            Two exhausted but never the less pleased lover's were resting in each other's arms, there were still on their messy bed. A few moments had passed by since they had made love; they were just taking those moments into their minds. They were both thinking that now that they were together life seemed right somehow. There was a peaceful silence surrounding the happy couple as they thought about how lucky they were about finding each other. Before they got together Tommy was angry at the wolf that had made him and now that Mer was in his arms he thanked the wolf that had turned him. They weren't talking to each other but with their gentle caresses told each other what they needed to know: "I love you." Besides, they didn't want to ruin the moments with words when they can express their emotions with loving actions.

            Mer's head was now resting on Tommy's muscular chest and Tommy was currently massaging the back of his beloved's head. Tommy was grinning; he looked just like the cat that ate the canary. Tommy was happy because he always enjoyed his morning's, night's and every moment that he was with his beloved Mer. Even thought Tommy's football buddies teased him about being whipped, he had still agreed to stay in Mer's new Lair. After a while, Tommy got tired of the silence and it seemed that he lost interest on what he was thinking so …

            "Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today luv?" Tommy asked the love of his life. Tommy was worried about Mer's health. He couldn't help himself from over worrying, but especially when something had happened yesterday morning with Mer. For a moment, Tommy had felt a little hurt when Mer had dismissed him as being his usual worry hen self, still Tommy's overprotectiveness because Mer attracted danger like honey to bee's. Before they got together, there had been some days were Mer had some nasty looking bruises but fortunately they seemed to heal overnight. The worst was when he found Mer's whole arm bandage. Now that they were together, Tommy had the right to be the over protective mate to Mer, didn't he? Mate, partner, companion, consort, these were just what Mer meant to Tommy "Lilo E." Dawkins.

            Tommy was amazed by the wonder of it all; they were still together even after what happened a month and a half ago. He didn't wanted to remember all of the unnecessary suffering that his love went thought, but specially, he didn't wanted to remember his own suffering. Right now, Tommy didn't needed to remember the bad times because now he was very happy with the love of his life … in his arms.

            "I'm Ok, Tom, you are such a mother hen," Mer said to his beloved hen-wolf. His lover's constant worry and paranoia were annoying Mer. Tommy was always overreacting with him and acted that Mer needed protection 24/7. Mer had felt annoyed, but at the same time he had felt delighted that someone actually cared that much for him. In the short time that they had been together as a couple, Tommy had always-different ways to make Mer feel so special.

            Tommy was smiling contently, didn't said anything because he always enjoyed everything that his beloved Mer said, including the teasing. Mer had always enjoyed teasing Tommy and giving him odd nicknames, but still the wolf love it. Tommy loved that fact that his Mer loved him even with his jealous personality. Now, Mer also had an explosive personality, but somehow Mer's anger and wild personality was somehow a turn on for Tommy.

            As Tommy was thinking about his beloved Mer, he was currently running his fingers through Mer's silky hair. A moment had passed by; Tommy wanted to think what he wanted to tell his beloved. After a while of deep thinking he …

            "Luv, you can't lie to me. I know you," Tommy insisted. _"Or at least I think I do,"_ Tommy thought. "I know when you're lying to me because whenever your nervous or stressed your eyebrow would twitch and you don't even look into my eyes. Please luv, can you tell me what's wrong?" Tommy worriedly asked.

            "I don't know right now, but I'm going to see my physician today to …" Mer immediately covered his mouth, quickly got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach. When he finishes throwing up, he shakingly got to his feet and walked to the sink to brush and rinse his mouth. When he finishes washing his mouth, he calmly returns to the new Lair. As he walked in, Mer noticed that Tommy looked even more concerned about his health and maybe possibly how pale he looked after his puke session.

            "Damm this, I'm getting tired of this shit," Mer thought as he tried to calmly walk back to his bed.

            "Where you just puking just a few moments ago?" Tommy asked Mer who at the moment had found the bed sheets interesting.

            "Yes, I was," Mer, answered sincerely this time. Mer was feeling the need to tell the truth to Tommy because he was feeling guilty about not telling him about him being a vampire Slayer. All Mer was guilty of was not telling the truth and Tommy was guilty of over worrying. _"Yeah, he's worried about me … me, fucking Mer who's acting like a whinny little bitch on PMS,"_ Mer darkly thought. In a way, Mer's honest reply was meant to show Tommy that the little Goth wasn't an asshole all the time and to also show his wolfy love that he cared.

            "Luv, how long have you been feeling this way," Tommy asked. He knew that he tended to over worry about Mer.

            "It begun two weeks ago. Unfortunately for me Lori caught me puking in some restaurant's bathroom yesterday so I have to go see the doctor today," Mer answered. He was sad an angry because he had to cancel a meeting. Mer was angry with Lori and Stacy's overprotective approach that they had towards him. Their mother hen attitude had always exasperated the poor Goth. At the same time Mer was also happy because both girls were more responsible and loving than his own parents.

            "Luv, that's too long being sick. I want to go with you to your doctor's appointment," Tommy said. Tommy wanted to go because he wanted to hear for himself what the doctor would tell them.

            "Oh, Tom, you don't have to …" Tommy interrupted Mer in mid-sentence knowing perfectly well when his love was going into a babbling mood. Tommy now found himself ready to stop any further babbling and it wasn't because he didn't enjoyed to listen to his love talk but when said lover babbled, the jock couldn't understand what the Goth said. At the moment all that Tommy wanted was for his Mer to feel better.

            T.B.C.


End file.
